


Baby girl

by Queen_Noodle



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Aging, Dancing, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Noodle/pseuds/Queen_Noodle
Summary: Wade reflects upon his life with Ellie.





	

The world had changed a lot in Wade’s 110 years of mostly inhabiting the planet

[[Are we talking 616 or some other universe…]]

{{Nah, we’ve spent waaaay longer elsewhere for that to be correct}}

[[We only appeared in 1991 so do you start at 0 then?]]

_Shut the fuck up, you’re not even supposed to be here!_

[[Pshhh we are always here unless you are visiting death]]

{{Oooo give her a big kiss from me}}

_Seriously, zip it, this is supposed to be a serious story._

{{*sign* fiiiiine….but don’t expect me to be happy about it…}}

[[Did you just sigh? In asterisks?]]

_Now._

_…_

_Better._

The Earth had changed a lot in Wade’s years of existence.

_Better?_

[[Much.]]

He had watched people come and go.

{{He made a lot of people cum and go too.}}

_…_

{{Fine.}}

While the Earth may not have been the most exciting plane that he had ever been on, it was home. Most of his _friends_ were gone now, most due to their line of work not offering the most secure futures. He had watched many of the greats fall, even helped some of them on their way down.

Yet even though it was his one goal to end in death’s arms he was still here, doomed to live forever.

While he was proud and loud about a lot of his achievements there was one that he held above all others. Ellie. She had been the light in his life and now he sat next to her bed ready for it to end.

He watched her sleeping form and remembered the first time he had met her. The confusion and astonishment that he had any part to play in the amazing little girl that had stood in front of him. The fear when he had thought he had lost her. The joy when he had managed to work out with Preston the best way to keep her safe.

He remembered all the adventures they had had; the games they had played; the first time he had twirled her around in her ballet outfit. She had outgrown some of the superhero games; she had equally hated dance lessons but always asked to dance with him when he showed up.

She had asked him to teach her how to dance for her prom one night, a blush on her cheeks. He had threatened to dismember the boy who asked to take her to prom before he quickly had his ass handed to him by his irate daughter.

He had dropped in before she left for her prom night; she had looked beautiful in her dress ready to party the night away with her friends. He had asked her for a dance before she left. They swayed to the silence and he twirled her around in his arms like she was still his little girl not the young adult she had grown into.

There had been a number of men in Ellie’s life; each and every one of them had been checked out by Wade. A couple had been disposed of before it got too serious.  But one had lasted, he had proved himself to Wade multiple times and he made Ellie happy.

Wade smiled to himself when he through about the day Ellie had told him they were to be married. She had been so excited rambling about the plans, a bad habit she had picked up from her dad. He had eagerly joined in when she started talking about dresses; he had given her a few ideas and told her to go to one of his tailors to tell them exactly what she wanted.

She had then asked him to dance with her again. He had obliged before being blown away when she had asked him to save her a dance on the big day. _Of course I want you there dad, who else would walk me down the aisle?_ He had never thought that he would get the chance to do that in his life.

A tear rolled down Wade’s scarred face. Even now he choked up thinking about her wedding day. She looked gorgeous in her dress and the way that her husband had looked at her made him happier than he could imagine. They had shared their last dance together that night.

He had left for missions after that knowing that Ellie was safe and happy. The grandkids had been a surprise, especially when he realised that Ellie was now older than he was. He had kept a distance from the growing family; there were still plenty of people out there looking to hurt him.

He hadn’t been there when her husband had passed away but she reached out to him when she had taken ill. Her kids all grown up and flown the nest. She caught him up on everything he had missed and he told her tales of the worlds he had visited like she was still seven years old.

He chuckled at the reactions she had to the stories and Ellie stirred on the hospital bed.

“Sorry baby girl, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’ok dad.” She mumbled turning to look at him rubbing her bleary eyes, “what were you laughing at?”

Wade grinned, “just thinking about all the adventures we had together.”

She smiled, tired still, “thank you for all the dances dad.” She all but whispered as her eyes closed in sleep again.

“Any time kiddo.”

Wade watched Ellie for a few more hours before she stilled. _Death, take good care of my baby girl_. He held her hand, wondering not for the first time if it had always been so quiet.

He didn’t know where his future would take him but he knew it would never be the same without his little girl.

[[We’ve never been good at this emotions thing.]]

_That’s one way to put it._

He turned to leave before the staff came for her.

“Dad?”

He stilled and looked back at the bed; heart jack-hammering in his chest when he saw his daughter no older than 16 sat there. They stared at each other for a few quiet moments before they both broke into grins.

“Will you teach me to dance again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman 
> 
> I just needed to write this. It's a bit jumbled and not beta'd. 
> 
> First time posting here, let me know if any tags are wrong, still getting used to this system...


End file.
